The Wings of a Warrior
Prologue: Fight or Flight Coughing, the bloodied SeaWing dragged himself onto the beach. Blood was pooling from a thick gash in his side, staining the grainy sand red. Overhead, dark clouds were massing, and the moon breathed cold, silver light upon the churning sea. There was a gasp as another SeaWing surfaced, collapsing beside the first. "Whirlwave," she breathed. "What was that?" Whirlwave turned. His snout was badly torn, streaked with red gashes where a dagger-sharp claw had ripped at flesh. "I don't know," he coughed. Blood spewed out of his mouth. "You're hurt." Reef, the female, scrambled towards him. "Let me help you." "I'm too far gone," whispered Whirlwave. "Run, Reef. I can hear them coming." "No, I won't let you die." Tears masked Reef's eyes. "I won't leave you to them." She pressed her talons to his side, trying to stop the bleeding. "I said go!" Whirlwind cried, strain written in the wrinkles creasing his face. He shoved her with his remaining strength. "They'll kill you too." A churning wave crested the beach. The sea was growing more and more violent. The monsters are coming, ''Reef thought. ''The monsters that destroyed your home. Reef collapsed next to her husband, sending up a tsunami of blood. "I will die with you, Whirlwave," she whispered. A single tear, silver in the moonlight, ran down her face. A wave washed over them. Gritty water stung Reef's eyes. Whirlwave shook his head. "No. Please go, Reef! Now!" A dark shape was rising beneath the water. "Whirwave..." The thing shot up from under the water, screeching. It's face, hidden by a metal black mask, turned towards them. "Stay away!" Reef yelled. Fury and fear collided in her. The monster snarled, a guttural noise. "Mine," it gurgled. "Master want dragons. Master kill dragons." "Stay back!" Reef drew out her knife, trembling. She stood over Whirlwave, facing the beast down. It was ugly, with black skin and silver claws. Reef saw its fangs. This thing wasn't a dragon. It wasn't like anything Reef had ever seen before. Without warning, it lunged, knocking Reef backwards. Sand sprayed up around Reef as she fell back. Clutching her knife firmly in her claws, Reef jumped to her talons and dove for the creature. It evaded her, and, as she flew past, its claws caught her wing. Reef tumbled, and excruciating pain ripped through her. The monster tore at her wings, ripping them open and shredding them across the sand. Its fangs pierced her neck, and Reef screamed. Blood flew in high arcs, splattering over her and the monster. She searched for her knife, but it was gone. The beast lunged for her throat. Reef's eyes widened. The last thing she saw was the gaping mouth of the monster, his glinting fangs and the forked tongue before her world went black. Chapter One Carp sat at the long table, fiddling with his pen. The Council Meeting had grown silent. No one had anything else to say. Carp cleared his throat. "Are we really going to act like nothing is wrong? The Kingdom of the Sea was just attacked. Hundreds of SeaWings were killed. What are we going to do?" Glowfish glanced over at Carp. "What can we do?" she asked softly, her ears flicking. "Those monsters were invincible." "I just want to know what they are." Carp brought his talons down on the table with a ''thud. ''"No one attacks our kingdom and gets away with it." "We're doing all we can." Queen Cichlid walked into the room, followed closely by three guards. Carp dipped his head as Cichlid sat down at the end of the table and glanced around. ''At least our Queen still has some common sense, ''Carp thought, fiddling with his talons.Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (DreamingWolf1) Category:Mature Content